Arenor The Special Extended Edition
by Airihnaa
Summary: Olé, olé, es wieder soweit: die Klausur vorbei, beim Kapitel einen abgebrochen und der Frühling ist im Anmarsch - viel Spaß beim Lesen
1. Prolog

Arenor – The Special Extended Edition  
  
Disclaimer: Jaaaaaaaaaa, ich habe mich hemmungslos anderer Leute  
geistigen Eigentums bedient (aber wenigstens eine Autorin habe ich  
vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt: Danke Zita für Arenor und einer  
virtuellen Extra-Lichttherapiesitzung !!!)  
Genau, es ist die Fanfiction zu einer Fanfiction :o) (inklusive  
der Reviews!!!)  
  
A/N: Ich mag Arenor und seine Reviews und ich mag Karneval.  
Unvorsichtigerweise habe ich alles vermischt und zu Papier gebracht.  
Vielleicht gefällts, vielleicht nicht. Aber ich werde es durchziehen  
und bis zum Ende (ach jaaa *seufz*, das Ende... *g*) durchreimen  
*vorneversprechundhintermrückenfingerkreuz*  
  
DA DRAUßE STEHT EI HALBELB...  
WOLLE MA Ä REILASSE ???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. Prolog - oder wie der Elrond reif für die Insel wurde  
  
Elrond, dem Halbelb, vom gebrochenen Tal,  
dem wurde das Dasein so langsam zur Qual:  
Dauernd flickte er Körperteile,  
und hegte deshalb Langeweile.  
  
"Was gibt es denn da an Optionen,  
welches Tun scheint am meisten zu lohnen,  
Kochen oder Segelsport?"  
(Bei ihm hat beides was von Mord...)  
  
Doch beim Brutzeln toppt ihn die eigene Brut,  
die waren an Rost und Friteuse gut,  
und während sie durch elbische Wälder fahren,  
im Rollenden Imbiss die Mettbällchen garen.  
  
So blieb dem Halbelb, dem ollen Tor,  
nur der Segeltrip nach Valinor.  
"Ich bin doch seekrank", dachte Elrond voll Harm,  
"da gibt es doch auch was von Ratiopharm."  
  
Und mit 'ner Tinktur im Handgepäck  
begab er sich sogleich mit an Deck,  
griff ab und zu ins Herrenhandtäschchen  
und schluckte Tropfen aus zahlreichen Fläschchen.  
  
Völlig benebelt erreichten sie Gestade,  
fernab des Ziels vom Geraden Pfade.  
"Da steh ich nun ich armer Tor,  
im Yachthafen von Arenor..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, erster Streich ... bald jibbet den nächsten 


	2. Wo man singt, da lass dich nieder

Arenor – The Special Extended Edition  
  
A/N:  
Kamelläääääääääääääää !!! Jawoll, ich hau noch ein Kapitel raus.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Immer noch von Zita, respektive Tolkien geschnorrt.  
Aber ich schwöre, ich verdiene damit nichts, was geldwert ist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2. Wo man singt, da lass dich nieder – oder wie Haldir reif für  
die Insel wurde  
  
Mit Reisetropfen voll, bis unter'n Rand  
erkennt der Noldor nicht mal die eigene Hand,  
sah auch von dem Elb nicht viel,  
den man nennt Enuidil.  
  
Der faselte was von: „... Gildannas Herr  
... er sei das ab sofort nicht mehr...",  
bestieg darauf die Teleri-Yacht  
und hat sich nach Valinor aufgemacht.  
  
Der Einheimischen Herrin kam an zum Grüßen,  
legte sich keineswegs Elrond zu Füßen,  
sondern trug mit kalter Stimme ihm vor  
die Umgangsformen von Arenor.  
  
„Der Wald und auch das Binnenland  
liegen in der Elben Hand.  
Jedoch die Lande außenrum  
sind der Arenaii Grund!  
  
Zwischen uns und euch gibt's keinen Plausch,  
kein Liebeshändel, höchstens Tausch.  
Jeder lebt auf seine Weise;  
verkehrt nicht in des Anderen Kreise!  
  
So soll es sein, so war's schon immer.  
Haltet euch dran, sonst wird es schlimmer!"  
Das waren die Worte der Schildmeisterin;  
sie drehte sich um und ging dahin.  
  
Elrond stand am Hafenbecken,  
konnte ein bekanntes Gesicht entdecken,  
Haldir, der Hauptmann aus Lorien,  
kam hier offensichtlich vor ihm hin.  
  
„Hui, gesellschaftlich aufgestiegen;  
vom Söldner zum Herren, wie gediegen..."  
dachte der Elbenfürst so bei sich  
und machte ein freundliches Gesicht. :o)  
  
Denn Herr von Ithuris war Haldir jetzt,  
nachdem er wurde tödlich verletzt.  
„... im Kampf sei er voll Ruhm gefallen... „  
(Man hörte es bis Bruchtal knallen!)  
  
In Wahrheit fiel er aus eines Baumes Spitze  
war Anlass für Gerücht und Witze:  
Ein Eichhorn hat den Galadhrim erschreckt!  
So ist der Hauptmann wirklich verreckt.  
  
Doch Elrond hatte ganz andere Fragen  
bezüglich der Arenaii Betragen.  
„Viel weiß man nicht", sagt Haldir – ohne zu Lügen.  
„Dann muss das Wenige genügen."  
  
Sprach der Neue, seufzte innerlich,  
wünschte das Findelchen bei sich,  
Doch der Balrog-Töter war stur,  
ging lieber mit Orks auf Kegeltour.  
  
So unterbreitet ihm Haldir den Wissensstand,  
noch weit bis hinter den Waldesrand.  
Dunkel zog auf, die Nacht bracht dann an,  
mit Leuchtreklame durch Demothian.  
  
Hungrig war Elrond, war auf Rast versessen,  
hätte gerne 'ne Bulette mit Senf gegessen.  
Doch was setzen ihm die Waldelben vor:  
... die letzten Fritten vor Valinor...  
  
Abends so manches Lied erklang;  
vom Flett man auf den Dancefloor sprang.  
Es wurde getanzt nach elbischer Sitte...  
(und Erwinion fasst Heidiriel von hinten an die Schultern...)  
  
Und zwischendurch – seriös und leise  
sang jemand eine tragische Weise.  
„Am Tag, als die Arenai starb"hieß das Lied,  
wo Sirgal wegen Liebe zu Theriador verschied.  
  
Denn es durfte keine Verbindung geben  
zwischen dem Arenai- und Elbenleben.  
Drum stürzte sich Sirgal vom Balkon  
und Theriador rannte flennend davon.  
  
Wie Elrond so über die Arenaii stutzt  
(nebenbei 'ne Schüssel Pommes verputzt),  
meldet sich Haldir noch 'mal zu Wort  
und schickte den Noldor buchstäblich fort.  
  
Denn während Enuidils Weilen,  
verfasste derselbe unzählige Zeilen,  
alles, was er konnte erfahren  
über der Ureinwohner Gebaren.  
  
Recht zügig ist Elrond auf dem Weg  
zu Gildannas Bibliothek;  
fing schon an die Sinne zu schärfen,  
um einen Blick zwischen die Zeilen zu werfen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warnung:  
  
Wird fortgesetzt !!! 


	3. Mussi denn, mussi denn zum Städtele hina...

Arenor – The Special Extended Edition  
  
Disclaimer:  
Haldir und Elrond von Tolkien  
Alle anderen Figuren und Plot von der höchst talentierten  
Zitaboril *vorihrverbeug*  
...und der ganze gereimte Mist in meinem Kopf enstanden ist...  
  
A/N:  
Solltet ihr es noch nicht getan haben: Lest zuvor die  
Originalgeschichte „Arenor"von Zitaboril und wenn ihr schon da  
seid, werft ruhig einen Blick in die Reviews, denn beides ist  
Grundlage dieses Getippsels. ;o)  
~  
*BOAH* Was habe ich mir hier mal einen abgebrochen, daher eher  
weniger zum Schmunzeln *schäm*  
Aber tut mir mal einen Gefallen: Nennt mir ein Wort, das sich  
schön auf „Dämmerung"reimt !!!  
Das einzige, was mir einfiel, war Lämmerdung... aber das fand ich  
etwas unpassend:  
...  
sie erreichten den Waldrand bei Dämmerung;  
es roch verdächtig nach Lämmerdung...  
  
*koppschüddel*  
  
Warnung:  
Laaaaaaang!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3. Mussi denn, mussi denn aus dem Städtele hinaus – oder die  
Sache mit der Schwerkraft und ein Stein  
  
Nach Lichtfall, im Volksmund Gildanna genannt,  
ist Elrond mit Gefolgschaft gerannt.  
Es erinnert ihn ans gebrochene Tal...  
.oO(ach, herrje... es war einmal...)  
  
An den Wänden der Sternenberge  
war Elronds neue Elbenherberge;  
Wasserfälle ohne Zahl  
stürzen mutig sich ins Tal.  
  
Dazwischen, von Rinnsalen eingefasst,  
war einer um den anderen Palast  
verschmolzen fast mit der Natur -  
typisch elbische Architektur.  
  
Die Tracht der Bewohner war grell und bunt,  
staunte der Noldor mit offenem Mund.  
„Von uns gewebt, von Arenaii gefärbt",  
hat Haldir brummend angemerkt.  
  
Ob textiles Gestalten oder Metallarbeiten  
offenbarten die künstlerischen Seiten  
der Arenaii – sonst so kühl,  
die Werke schaffen mit Gefühl.  
  
Am meisten kann Elrond über Statuen staun',  
die aus Winterstein gehau'n:  
wirklich, warm und lebensecht.  
Elrond – das Kinn kratzend – denkt: "Nicht schlecht."  
  
Schnell hat sich der Elbenfürst eingelebt  
und ist durch sämtliche Ecken geschwebt;  
keinen Fleck hat er gemieden  
und findet endlich wahren Frieden.  
  
Und übers Land die Monate ziehen.  
„Die Zeit, sie scheint dahin zu fliehen",  
denkt der Elrond blitzgescheit  
beim Wechsel jeder Jahreszeit.  
  
Einmal jedes Vierteljahr  
gibt es einen Tauschbasar,  
doch ohne Wort und „Feindkontakt"  
wird die Ware umgepackt.  
  
„Wie Krankheit", sagte Haldir 'mal,  
hat sogar Recht in diesem Fall.  
Und wieder sich Elronds Int'resse richtet  
auf das, was Enuidil so berichtet:  
  
Bei meiner Ankunft unten am Kai  
wurd' ich begrüßt von 'nem Arenai,  
der ist ein Hüne und Schildmeister,  
ein Krieger, Agir, glaub' ich, heißt er.  
  
Er rasselt 'runter die Litanei:  
„...dass die Elben und Arenaii  
haben keinen Kontakt zu pflegen.  
Jeder führt sein eigenes Leben.  
  
So sei es einst vorherbestimmt,  
dass das Schicksal diese Wendung nimmt.  
Man könne nur den Frieden hegen  
geht jedes Volk die eigene Wege."  
  
Doch nebenher statt mittendrin  
macht diese Lebensweise Sinn ?  
Denn SIE scheuen jede Berührung,  
vor allem unter Agirs Führung  
  
Nur einmal zur goldenen Herbsteszeit,  
die Blätter leuchten weit und breit,  
da jagte Sirgal, die Arenai  
einen prächtigen Petai.  
  
Kam in des Waldherren Gebiet  
und hat sich totaaal in ihn verliebt.  
Ich hätte das so sehr begrüßt,  
wenn Theriador Sirgal küsst.  
  
Tragisch nahm es dann ein Ende,  
denn Sirgal stürzte sich behende  
vom Balkon im 5. Stock.  
Noch heute steh ich unter Schock.  
  
Darauf spricht der Schildmeister:  
„Werdet bitte nicht noch feister,  
sonst müsst ihr uns're Träume teil'n  
in denen wir zum Kampfe eil'n.  
  
Unser Blut für euren Schutz  
geben wir ohne Eigennutz.  
Macht euch bereit für Valinor,  
welches uns verschließt sein Tor.  
  
Versuche deshalb zu verhindern,  
dass noch eins stirbt von unser'n Kindern,  
weil Kontakt nicht sein darf !"  
sagt der Arenai scharf.  
  
Elrond mit dem Superhirn  
klatscht sich vor die hohe Stirn,  
denn der Narr Enuidil  
tat daraufhin nicht mehr sehr viel.  
  
Nichts zu tun war sehr bequem  
und dem Alten sehr genehm.  
Statt die Sache zu ergründen,  
war mehr im Garten er zu finden.  
  
Elrond, mit Ärger im Gesicht,  
widmet sich wieder dem Bericht:  
Da gibt es merkwürdige Leute  
mit der Gabe Träume zu deuten.  
  
Beobachter werden sie genannt,  
ihr Wirken ist mir unbekannt,  
alt sind sie, von Last gebeugt,  
was von hoher Verantwortung zeugt.  
  
Kaum sieht man Arenaii lachen,  
auch Singen ist nicht ihre Sache.  
Überhaupt stell'n sie sich stur  
gegenüber uns'rer Kultur.  
  
Obwohl sie kaum der Freude frönen  
sind sie Ursprung von soviel Schönem.  
Nur einmal sah ich eine glücklich  
und erstaunte augenblicklich.  
  
Denn ich fand 'nen Winterstein  
und der war nicht wirklich klein,  
leider auch nicht transportabel  
(nicht mal für 'nen Zwelb mit Mistegabel)  
  
So schickte ich Kunde nach Arengard,  
die von Ayla vernommen ward.  
Und sie folgte diesem Ruf  
auf einem Ross mit flinkem Huf.  
  
Des Schildmeisters 2. Tochter war sie  
(also Sirgals Schwester quasi)  
war höflich, geradezu interessiert,  
bevor sie den Winterstein anvisiert.  
  
Alsbald begann sie auch ihr Werk,  
schaffte wie ein Minen-Zwerg,  
zu wenig ruhend, zu wenig essend,  
alles um sich 'rum vergessend.  
  
Freude aus ihren Zügen lacht,  
als das Kunstwerk ist vollbracht.  
Sie zerrte mich, es anzuschau'n,  
der Kontakt ließ mich in ihre Seele schau'n.  
  
Grundsätzlich sind SIE wie wir gemacht,  
doch mit tiefstem Schmerz bedacht,  
freiwillig fügen sie sich dem Leiden,  
damit sich die Elben am Schönen weiden.  
  
Danach hat sie Lichtfall nicht mehr erblickt,  
nicht mehr das Wunder, das sie beschickt.  
nach Jahrhunderten treffen wir uns wieder,  
Sie war Schildmeisterin, Agirs Grab schmückte Flieder...  
  
Elrond ersinnt daraufhin einen Plan  
mit Haldir seinem Saufkumpan:  
Um die Arenaii zu ergründen  
müssen sie einen Winterstein finden.  
  
Gesagt, getan – so ziehen sie los  
und unter Efeu und massig Moos  
finden sie den perfekten Brocken,  
um Arenaii anzulocken.  
  
Zur selben Zeit in Arengard  
Ayla an die Decke starrt.  
Obwohl in ihr der Ruf ist stark,  
der blutige Traum sich doch verbarg.  
  
Drum rief nach 'nem Beobachter.  
Es kam auch einer, der heißt Temlar.  
Der klärte dann des Rufes Natur;  
Ayla verdreht die Augen nur.  
  
Denn es ruft ein Winterstein,  
lädt dringend nach Gildanna ein.  
Sie hat Angst, dass sie wieder verletzt,  
das eherne Arenaii-Gesetz.  
  
Und unten in der Halle stand  
ein Waldelb im C&A-Gewand  
„Ich bring' Kunde von Elrond", sprach der blonde Mann  
und preist den Stein und Gildanna an.  
  
Natürlich konnt' sie nicht widersteh'n,  
des quengeligen Steines Flehen.  
Während Boyar, ihr Freund, noch mit Temlar streitet,  
sich Ayla auf die Tour vorbereitet.  
  
Dann zogen sie los berittenerweise,  
sprechen nicht viel, verhalten sich leise,  
und als sie bei Nacht durchreiten den Wald,  
gebieten 3 Gestalten: HALT !  
  
Es folgt das übliche Wilkommensgeplänkel.  
Der Ayla geht das auf den Senkel.  
Sie denkt bei sich: „Das kann nicht sein,  
dem prügel ich die Regel ein !"  
  
Der Haldir wirkt dabei gefasst,  
als er die Reiter zwingt zur Rast,  
hat Aylas Gedanken gut geraten  
(die wollte ihm g'rad einen überbraten).  
  
Sie machen verbales Kräftemessen  
(so Krieger können ganz schön stressen)  
„Warum überhaupt schickt man uns Krieger?"  
fragt sich die Kriegerin immer wieder.  
  
Sie folgen den Waldelben wider Willen,  
doch Alya genießt den Wald im Stillen.  
Sie beziehen Haldirs Gästequartier  
und hadern mit ihrem Aufenthalt hier.  
  
Boyar kann gar nicht an sich halten  
das Gästezimmer umzugestalten:  
Die Blumendeko fliegt über'n Balkon  
und folgt der Macht der Gravitation.  
  
Danach muss er weiteres verrichten:  
Es gilt eine Nahrungsmenge zu vernichten.  
Und nachdem dem er das geschafft,  
hat seliger Schlaf ihn weggerafft. *zzzZZZzzz*  
  
Während Boyar friedlich sägt,  
Ayla ihre Zeit totschlägt.  
Im Wald man wieder die Hüfte schwingt,  
als ein Elb Karaoke singt. *GoWest...life is peaceful there*  
  
"Unfug", kommentiert sie mit Hohn,  
als sie beschreitet den Holzbalkon,  
lauscht lieber dort dem Quengel-Stein,  
der ihr sagt: "Ich bin nur DEIN !"  
  
Da tritt der Haldir an sie 'ran.  
Sie zuckt nur mit der rechten Hand.  
Der Weinkelch folgt dem Blumengebinde  
parallel zum Stamm der Linde.  
  
So betreiben sie Konversation  
über die Folgen der Gravitation,  
über Lebenssinn und Vergangenheit  
und familiäre Befangenheit.  
  
Und obwohl sie gar nicht höflich war,  
wurde ihr Haldirs Freundlichkeit offenbar,  
auch wenn er manchmal ganz schön stichelt  
(vermutlich hat auch er gepichelt):  
  
Dann schickt der Waldelb – ach, wie nett –  
die Schildmeisterin doch glatt ins Bett.  
Aber die benimmt sich brav  
und fällt in einen gnädigen Schlaf.  
  
Sie erwacht durch laute Folter,  
Boyar packt mit viel Gepolter,  
vertreibt den Kater aus dem Kopf,  
den er taucht in 'nen Wassertopf.  
  
Am Fuß des Baumes warten schon  
ihre Reittiere und Waldelben, ohne Ton.  
Sie machen sich zügig auf den Weg  
bis zum hölzernen Mithris-Steg.  
  
Der Stein ruft lauter in ihren Gedanken,  
hier gibt's für ihn nur noch wenige Schranken.  
Die Künstlerin nun kaum noch sieht,  
was um sie herum geschieht.  
  
Hört kaum zu Ende des Noldor Gruß,  
rennt einfach davon mit eilendem Fuß,  
als sie erstarrt voll tiefem Respekt:  
Sie hat das Riesending entdeckt.  
  
Boyar – ganz nach seiner Art –  
macht Haldir als auch Elrond parat,  
schimpft lautstark auf die Elben ein,  
wegen diesem Monsterstein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich geh' jetzt erstmal neue Reime kaufen... 


	4. QuietscheElbchen, nur mit dir

Arenor – The Special Extended Edition  
  
A/N:  
Wow, wird ja echt gelesen... *staun*  
Aber nomma sorry für`s letzte Kapitel wegen eher mittelmäßigem  
Humor.  
*genrewechselinsaugefass*  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ich bemüh nur wenig meine eigene Hirnmasse, dafür umso mehr Zitas  
und Johnnys Werk und zitiere gerne auch mal 'nen deutschen  
Klassiker oder P.J.`s Drehbuch.  
Aber zahlen tut mir keiner was (höchstens für`s Aufhören) *g*  
  
Warnung:  
Britney-Alert !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4. Quietsche-Elbchen, nur mit dir... -  
oder vom Waldmeister zum Bademeister  
  
Boyar verstummt mit einem Blick,  
dem ihm Ayla eilig schickt.  
Elrond, the brain, denkt dennoch weiter,  
is ja schließlich ein Gescheiter!  
  
Den Gastgeber kehrt er heraus  
(als Imbiss-Mann kennt er sich aus).  
Boyars Blick zu Ayla zeigt unumwunden,  
er hat ein neues Ziel gefunden...  
  
Denn er ist gar nicht einverstanden,  
schimpft, als wär'n nur sie zwei vorhanden  
über Hunger, Kälte, Blutverlust  
und was sie alles beachten muss!  
  
Dann lässt man sie am Stein allein,  
sucht Elronds Partykeller heim.  
Sie muss des Steines Form ergründen  
um später ihr Taschenmesser zu schinden.  
  
Was sonst so um sie ´rum geschah  
nahm sie unbewusst nur wahr;  
wer kam, wer ging und was machte,  
der Stein zur Nebensache machte.  
  
Erst als es abends dunkel wird  
und man ohne Ofen friert,  
geht sie ins Haus – das musste sein.  
.oO( „Boah, Elrond kann so`n Sturkopf sein...!")  
  
Eines morgens – eisekalt-  
der Stein ist noch immer ungestalt,  
Die Ayla kriegt `nen Hals bei ihm  
und hat ihn sogar angeschrieh`n.  
  
Der Winterstein, der alte Brocken,  
hat sich untrüglich erschrocken,  
lässt seine Maske endlich fallen;  
in Alyas Kopf die Korken knallen!  
  
Ums Taschenmesser scharf zu wetzen  
muss sie selber sich verletzen.  
Setzt dann an zum ersten Schnitt,  
der nimmt sie noch nicht wirklich mit.  
  
Doch immer weiter weiter muss sie schärfen  
(das zerrt an Boyars zarten Nerven).  
Völlig nahm der Stein sie ein:  
HIT ME, BABY, ONE MORE TIME !!!  
  
Es mangelt ihr an Schlaf und Speise,  
bemerkt auch unser Elrond weise.  
Er hat nachdem der Rand vollendet  
das Werkzeug mit Haldir frech entwendet.  
  
Sie wollt´ sich noch der Mitte widmen  
(doch war sie blasser als die Kidman).  
Der Elb verbiete das geschwind.  
Da ist sie bockig, wir ein Kind.  
  
Sie ist aufgrund Elbenplage  
in strategisch blöder Lage:  
Ohne Handschuh, Kraft und Schwert  
(wo ist ihr treuloser Gefährt???) .  
  
Sie folgt den Langhaar`n unfreiwillig.  
.oO( „Elronds Tricks sind wirklich billig... *grml* )  
Selbst Boyar fand es an der Zeit,  
dass man sie vom Stein befreit.  
  
Und Elrond schickt ihn ungefragt  
mit Andoris auf Mitra-Jagd.  
(Um so`ne Katze zu erlegen  
muss vieeeele Tage man erwägen...)  
  
Da ist er fort, der „treue"Freund,  
Elrond hat`s nur gut gemeint,  
beginnt sich vor ihr aufzubauen,  
weist Haldir an, sie aufzutauen.  
  
Der schubst sie in`ne Othun-Therme  
sie fühlt mit Schmerz des Wassers Wärme.  
Das muss die Lebensgeister wecken,  
(zum Glück, es ist ein Nichtschwimmerbecken *puh*)  
  
~~~  
  
Der Elrond lebt hier wie ein Scheich  
mit Wellness- und auch Sportbereich,  
hat selbst den Whirlpool gleich entdeckt,  
im dem zur Zeit die Ayla steckt.  
  
Doch bracht´ sie Elrond voll in Rage,  
die Dampfsauna zur SELBSTmontage;  
er sprang wie Rumpelstilzchen `rum,  
tobte, fauchte, guckt dumm  
*deretwasandereelrondblick*  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir macht der Ayla bewusst,  
wie misslich ihre Lage ist,  
kippt ihr – wie ein Bademeister -  
in die Wanne Kellergeister.  
  
Nach einem „näheren"Gespräch  
schickt Ayla Haldir mürrisch wech :o/  
um der Hitze zu entfliehen  
und `was andres anzuziehen.  
  
Im Gewand von C&A  
steht die Arenai da...  
fühlt sich etwas unbedarft...  
.oO( „Doch die Stiefel, ...die sind scharf...")  
  
Als sie durch Lichtfalls Gänge irrt  
ein spiegel eine Wand verziert.  
Neugierig schaut sie in denselben:  
...und sieht drin aus wie eine ELBIN *schluck*  
  
Im Gesicht ist sie nun schmächtig,  
die Haare wuchsen lang – verdächtig !  
Plötzlich macht der Stein ihr Angst.  
.oO( „Klar, Boyar, dass du um mich bangst...")  
  
Und leiser als es sich geziehmt,  
steht bei ihr Elrond, wie hingebeamt.  
Beim Gehen spricht er klärende Worte,  
der Tonfall süß wie Sacher-Torte.  
  
Selbst Temlar schickte Nörgeleien  
„Schützt sie vor sich und auch dem Stein!"  
berichtet der Elbenfürst die Lage  
der vergangnen 100 Tage.  
  
Am Speisezimmer angekommen  
hat auch Haldir das Wort übernommen.  
(Sie hat seine Aktion noch nicht überwunden,  
beginnt man schon wieder sie zu bevormunden...)  
  
Man wird ihr Elben zur Seite stellen,  
die zügeln den Stein, die feinen Gesellen,  
passen auch auf, wenn sie sich ritzt,  
dass nicht zu viel Blut verspritzt.  
  
Dann zwingen die Elben sie ganz versessen,  
sie soll bloooß ihre Currywurst aufessen!  
Am Tischgespräch kommt sie fast vorbei...  
.oO( „Sissi-Filme...*schluck* Eru! Steh mir bei !!!")  
  
Der Elben Sindarin – weich wie Mull –  
hat sie praktisch eingelullt,  
das Bett so weit, die Augen schwer,  
der Lehnstuhl hält als Schlafstatt her.  
  
Ihr Geist kann im Schlaf sich nicht verstecken,  
der schickt dem Waldelb beim Rüttel-Wecken  
Einblicke ins Arenaii-Wesen;  
doch konnt´ er´s nicht zuende lesen...  
  
Er hat geseh`n, was Enuidil sah,  
und noch immer ist der Grund nicht klar,  
warum sie leidend ihr Leben fristen,  
die selbsterkorenen Masochisten...  
  
Darauf ist Ayla aufgewacht,  
wurde KAMPFLOS von Haldir ins Bett gebracht,  
.oO( „Der trampelt mein Ego seit Stunden mit Füßen,  
das wird der blöde Elb mir büßen!!!")  
  
Elrond philosophiert derweil  
über der Arenaii Elbenanteil  
und zieht Parallelen zu Gil-Galad,  
der wohl an dieser Bagage seine Freude hat.  
  
Auf seinen Lippen kräuselt sich Lachen  
(dagegen kann er gar nix machen).  
Sein Spiegelbild har er im Fenster gesehen...  
.oO(„wie die Sissi ... bezaubernd schön...*seufz*)  
  
Nach 2 Tagen tiefem Schlaf  
sie wieder an den Brocken darf,  
der von 4 Elben wird gezähmt,  
sonst quengelt er wieder unverchämt.  
  
Trotz der Elbenfesseln war  
der Ruf nach Ayla noch immer da.  
Und sie haut da an dem Berg  
ein gar überirdisch Werk.  
  
Ohne dass sie reichlich schliefe,  
geht sie in des Steines Tiefe.  
Sie schwindet hin wie Seifenschaum,  
merkt die Arznei im Essen kaum.  
  
Nebenbei die Herren gedenken  
ihr Schärfen weiter einzuschränken,  
legen auf `nen Streit es an...  
(Ich nehm noch Siegerwetten an...)  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Arengard  
wo man sich die Mühe spart,  
dem Elb bei Boyar auszuweichen,  
wenn sie um die Ecken schleichen.  
  
Denn nachdem die Katz´ erlegt  
wird das Fell auf Glanz gepflegt,  
damit man Aylas Fußgemiefel  
nicht mehr riecht durch neue Stiefel.  
  
Auch Anoris ist nun dahin  
von Arengards Schildmeisterin.  
Er wird vermutlich mit einigen Reimen  
versuchen, sich bei ihr einzuschleimen.  
  
Denn als große Kriegerin  
ist sie in Arengard verschrieh`n.  
Wie sie sie diesen Ruf erworben  
ist den Elben nie klar geworden.  
  
Doch Haldir spürt am eignen Leib  
die Angriffslust von diesem Weib.  
Von weitrer Beschränkung bringt er Kunde,  
war Ziel eines Weinkrugs zur gleichen Sekunde.  
  
Aus Angst um Haldirs und seien Kragen  
lässt Elrond ihr Schwert in sein Zimmer tragen.  
„Das gute Stück ist viel zu schön  
um es in Haldirs Bauch zu seh´n .  
  
***  
  
Und ehe man es sich versieht  
die Welt die Pappnase aufzieht.  
So ist der Frühling wieder da,  
mit ihm ein neuer Tauschbasar.  
  
Ein tolles Geschenk wird Elrond zuteil:  
Ithilion aus Bremdal am Elbenseil.  
Doch der Elbenfürst denkt nur:  
.oO(„Bei Eru... ein Pferd steht auf dem Flur !")  
  
„Temlar schickt das gute Tier  
aus tiefster Dankbarkeit nach hier,  
weil ihr euch habt gut gekümmert,  
als Aylas Zustand sich verschlimmert."  
  
sagt der Arenaii-Bote  
freundlich wie `ne Pfefferschote.  
Und Elrond artig sich bedankt  
als er zu dem Zossen wankt.  
  
Lädt zudem noch Temlar ein.  
.oO(„Der kehrt wohl eher nicht hier ein...")  
Elrond will`s dann genauer wissen,  
wo`s Pferd zuvor ins Gras gebissen.  
  
Doch good-old Enuidil  
sagt zum Gestüt so gar nicht viel.  
Hat viel mehr die Aug`n geschlossen  
(und `ne Quarkmaske genossen).  
  
Bremdal war ihm kein Begriff,  
er war gedanklich schon zu Schiff.  
Statt die Völker zu bewegen,  
hat im Solarium er gelegen.  
  
Dagegen ist Elrond Überzeugt,  
dass das Schicksal `was verschweigt  
und für Überraschung sorgt,  
die beiderseitig Kräfte borgt.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Arengard,  
wo das Jägerpaar noch immer harrt,  
schickt man Gildanna stetig Kunden,  
auch über Arenaii-Wunden.  
  
Den Elbenherren ist das suspekt,  
doch werden beide aufgeschreckt.  
Ein Wächter bringt den beiden bei:  
„Sie verfällt der Raserei!"  
  
Ayla attackiert den Stein,  
flucht, haut sogar auf ihn ein.  
Elrond hat ein Sch***-Gefühl,  
weil irgendwas nach draußen will.  
  
Klinkt mental sich darum ein  
bei den Wächtern um den Stein  
der entwickelt eine Macht,  
welche Aylas Wut entfacht.  
  
Die drischt wieder ungemein  
auf des Steines Mitte ein.  
Der reißt darauf mit viel Geheule  
in 1000 kleine Einzelteile,  
  
die lustig wie Kammelle fliegen,  
bringen 2 Wächter zum Erliegen.  
Der Waldelben Herr liegt dabei auch  
(auf `nem Arenaii-Bauch).  
  
Er hat sie grad noch aufgefangen,  
sonst wär das Fräulein hops gegangen  
oder hätt`s Gehen eingebüßt,  
hätt´ er ihr die Landung nicht versüßt.  
  
Des Steines Wesen ist nun befreit  
(und hat`s dramatisch auch gezeigt)  
Und während eines Augenblicks  
nennt man Raider nur noch Twix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Öhm... der letzte Vers ist *ichweiß* etwas zu avantgardistisch  
(oder arengardistisch?).  
Aber der meine ursprüngliche Idee ist entwischt und nimma wieder  
gekommen *hachsag*  
...und was anderes wollte mir patout nicht einfallen *haarerauf*  
  
Aber:  
  
ICH HABE REVIEWS BEKOMMEN !!! *umkipp*  
  
@ Zita  
*erstnommakniefallmach*  
Sag mal, wieviele Demothian braucht man eigentlich für so`ne  
Stunde Flutlicht *malsofrag* :o)  
  
Heidiriel und Erwinion stehen selbstverständlich zu deiner  
Verfügung; wenn Haldir auf der Weihnachtsfeier schon nicht  
strippen darf, dann doch wenigstens diese beiden ;o)  
Ich habe auch einen Reim, wie Haldir zur Christbaumspitze wird:  
*hüstel*  
  
Er ist gewohnt im Baum zu sitzen,  
warum nicht auch als Christbaumspitze.  
Hat den Rauschgoldengel abgelattet  
und den Spitzenplatz ergattert.  
  
Und ich habe für meine Palantir-Playstation tatsächlich `n neues  
Game... das handelt davon, wie irgend so`n König zurückkehrt... is  
ganz nett...  
  
Kopfschmerzen? ...vom Hämmerschwung vielleicht? (Das Land versank  
in Dämmerung, ... als der Schmied der Hämmer Schwung ... auf die  
glühend Stahle knallte ... dass es laut im Kopfe schallte.)  
  
@ Mystic  
Wie lange ich brauche? ...hmmm, der Prolog stand nach `ner halben  
Stunde, das 3. Kapitel beanspruchte die halbe Nacht  
*mimkoppauftastaturknall*  
Aber deine extravaganten Ideen sind ja geradezu Steilvorlagen,  
die man einfach verwandeln muss... wie wir Fußballer sagen...  
(Ich spiel´ gerade mit dem Gedanken, dich  
einzubauen...*amkinnkratz* Ich wüsste auch schon wo...  
*händereibundgrins*)  
  
Ich hab noch `n Reim-Challenge für euch (die zwei, die ihr das  
lest *g*)  
  
Was reimt sich auf „Gespräch"??? 


	5. Marmor, Stein und Ayla bricht

Arenor – The Special Extended Edition  
  
A/N:  
Mannmannmann, das ist ja richtig schwierig `nen deutschen  
Liedtitel als Überschrift zu finden... mal guggen wie lange das gut  
geht *ggg*  
  
Außerdem möchte ich die anderen drei Leser auch noch mal an Bord  
der MS Arenor SEE begrüßen (zu den Reviews komm ich weiter unten  
*runterzeig*)  
*auchdenstillenpassagierenmalzuwink* ;o)  
  
Ach ja, versucht bloooß nie etwas lustiges zu schreiben, wenn ihr  
zuvor „Into the West"gehört habt *hachsag* bei mir ging das gar  
nicht ... eine Quelle der Inspiration hingegen ist Bernd, das Brot  
*empfehl*  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alles, wie gehabt: Außer Haldir und Elrond und ein paar  
Kleinigkeiten gehört alles Zitaboril.  
Die erwähnten Herren gehören dem Grandmaster of Fantasy himself  
*hutzieh*  
Ich habs nur gereimt, obschon auch das nicht einfach war  
*reimdichoderichschlagdich*  
Danke noch mal an Mystic, für die Steilvorlagen...  
  
Warnung:  
Gildanna Hope – Endstation Hoffnung  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5. Marmor, Stein und Ayla bricht... -  
oder „Ich bin Blutspender, du auch?"  
  
Des Steines Wesen, ein nasser Tropf,  
spukt herum in Elronds Kopf:  
Dieser soll nicht weiter blocken...  
lässt das Wesen sich entlocken.  
  
Es beginnt sich als Oryn vorzustellen,  
als Maia und Herr der verlorenen Quellen,  
die er nun zu suchen gedenkt  
und sich auf nasse Wege lenkt.  
  
Und Elrond Clooney erwacht aus seiner Trance,  
blickt sich um und sieht die Chance  
seinem Ruf als Notarzt gerecht zu werden.  
(Hoch lobt ihn Hans Meiser von Mittelerde!)  
  
Denn unser Ayla hat`s erwischt  
als der Stein sie niederdrischt;  
sie blutet aus dem Hals wie Sau.  
(Für sie war`s fast der Super-GAU.)  
  
Drum hat der Haldir seine Hand  
(Elrond denkt: "So`n Dilettant...")  
an dem Arenai-Hals;  
fast schon wie`n Petai auf Balz.  
  
Deswegen klinkt sich Elrond ein  
in den Heile-Segen-Reim.  
(Er träumte schon mit 100 Jahren  
von `ner Hauptrolle im Arztroman.)  
  
Doch auch die Elben sind geschunden  
mit Schürf- und Schnitt- und Quetschewunden.  
Aus einer Blutung auf der Stirn  
scheint Haldir Elbblut zu verlieren.  
  
Diese Wunde – wie geritzt-  
hat die Form von einem Blitz...  
Ein Tropfen Blut löst sich daraus,  
der Richtung Ayla niedersaust.  
  
Wo er trifft in selber Sekunde  
auf eine Wunde an ihrem Munde.  
Es vermischt sich beider Blut  
unter Frühlingssonnenglut.  
  
Ein Rascheln geht durchs frühe Laub  
die Elben – immer noch voll Staub –  
schauen sich verwundert an,  
doch stelln die Neugier hinten dran.  
  
Denn die Verletzten dieses Morgens  
gilt im Haus es zu versorgen  
und man siehts in Elronds Mimik:  
Das Haus gleich wird zur Scharzwaldklinik.  
  
Gildannas Friedlichkeit ist hin  
(nicht nur durch die Schildmeistrin).  
Unruh' und auch offne Fragen  
scheinen den Elbenfürst zu plagen.  
  
Des Monstersteines Destruktion  
zeigt auch weitres Wirken schon:  
Denn alle Wintersteinobjekte  
zerfallen wie real,- Prospekte.  
  
Doch es kommt nach, wo etwas geht.  
Ein frischer Wind durchs Ländle weht.  
Die Farben grell wie nie zuvor,  
voll Freude jede Lebensform.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Arengard,  
wo auch etwas vernommen ward,  
sammeln sich die Arenaii  
vom Burgplatz bis zum Elbenkai.  
  
Ein Bote bringt ersehnte Kunde  
bringt kaum `nen Satz aus seinem Munde.  
Weil Arengard ist schwer in Rage,  
erstarkt in Zorn und auch Courage.  
  
Denn die Träumer habens gesehen;  
sahen Haldir im Blute stehen,  
dem Blute ihrer Führerin  
und sinnen nun auf Rache hin.  
  
Sie glauben allen Ernstes dran  
Haldir hätt' Ayla was angetan.  
Elrond verzieht ganz leicht sein Gesicht  
.oO( Och Eru, is das fürchterlich)  
  
Und der Bote spricht noch weiter:  
„Auf dem Weg sind 30 Reiter,  
gerüstet, bewaffnet bis zum Kiefer..."  
Elronds Gesicht wird immer schiefer *schluck*  
  
Elrond denkt: "Sein wir mal ehrlich  
30 Mann sind nicht gefährlich,  
doch werden diese dann getötet,  
sich morgen früh die Sonne rötet. *amkinnkratz*  
  
Und dann so glaub ich, ist was los...  
Ach, was mach ich denn jetzt jetzt bloß?  
Wie krieg ich das jetzt in den Griff ?  
Wo ist das nächste Schwanenschiff? *umschau*  
  
Derweil ist Ayla tief am dösen,  
doch muss sie den Konflikt nun lösen!  
Man holt sie eilig aus dem Haus,  
der Noldo atmet erleichtert aus.  
  
Irritiert atmet Elrond wieder ein,  
denkt sich: „Wie kann das denn sein?  
Sie trägt an der Seite am Gürtel ihr Schwert...  
...ich habs ihr doch selbst verwehrt... *amkopfkratz*  
  
Die Arenai ist 'ne gefragte Frau.  
Vor allem Haldir wüsste gerne genau,  
weshalb man seinen Kopf verlange.  
Dem Waldelb ist ganz angst und bange.  
  
Und Ayla hat sogar 'ne Vermutung.  
Ihr Gesicht ist bar jeglicher Durchblutung.  
Der Bote – Andoris – wird befragt:  
„Was genau haben die Träumer gesagt?"  
  
Der redet von Blut und Dunkelheit  
und Ayla hätte gern geschreit  
und sich vor die Stirn geklatscht,  
während sie krampfhaft ihr Schwert betatscht.  
  
Haldir versteht nur Bahnhof ... äh, Hafen.  
.oO(Warum genau will man mich strafen?)  
Er hätt's von Ayla gern erklärt,  
die ihrerseits es nicht verwehrt.  
  
Durch Wassertrinken deutet sie an,  
dass es länger dauern kann.  
Sie orakelt mit Haldir hin und her.  
(Während Elrond genüsslich ein Snickers verzehrt)  
  
Demselben geht dann auf ein Licht,  
dass durch seine mentale Nebelwand bricht:  
Der Blutmix hat Arenors Schicksal erfüllt,  
was jetzt geschieht die Ayla enthüllt:  
  
„Die Insel verlässt die Zwischensee  
(die Worte tun ihr sichtlich weh),  
verwehrt ist euer Weg nach Westen;  
uns werden die Valar jetzt testen.  
  
Und das wird – glaubts mir – wirklich hart,  
zu gern hätt' ich euch das erspart...  
etliche werden sterben müssen,  
so viele, die ihre Zukunft büßen."  
  
Und Elrond, voller Wissbegier,  
fragt Ayla: „Und das wusstet ihr?  
Ihr selbst ist es seit Beginn bekannt,  
damals nahm Agir das in die Hand.  
  
Dann fange sie an zu diskutieren  
und Gründe wie Folgen zu eruieren,  
vor allem Haldir macht sich nicht schlecht  
in ihrem kleinen Wortgefecht.  
  
Und bevor sich Ayla am Waldelb vergreift  
wird sie von Elrond angekeift,  
und mit 'nem eindringlichen Blick  
wird der Streit im Keim erstickt.  
  
Denn in die Halle tritt ein Schütze,  
hält seinen Bogen wie 'ne Stütze,  
verkündet die Ankunft der Arenaii.  
Die Zeit des Wartens ist vorbei.  
  
Die Elben und Ayla geh'n vor die Tür.  
Noch herrscht gespannte Stille hier.  
Doch noch vor Ende dieser Strophe  
preschen Reiter auf den Hofe.  
  
Nach dem Lärmen wird es still,  
weil Boyar etwas sagen will.  
Er geht an den Elbschützen vorbei  
und durchschreitet die Verteidigungsreih'.  
  
Er wird von Elrond willkommen geheißen,  
lässt selbst sich doch nicht zu Geschwätz hinreißen,  
sondern kommt ganz fix zur Sache;  
in seinem Innern brodelt Raqche.  
  
Er beschuldigt den Herrn von Ithuris konkret  
(der mal nicht auf der Leitung steht),  
dass dieser Ayla angetastet...  
Haldir wär' fast ausgerastet.  
  
Die Jungs die Hand zur Waffe führen.  
Doch Ayla fährt zwischen die beiden Walküren,  
haut kurz mal verbal mit der Faust auf den Tisch,  
bevor ihre Stimme nur noch zischt.  
  
Durch verletzten Halses gebrochene Stimme  
erklärt die Schildmeisterin das Schlimme  
und den Umstand, wie es geht,  
dass sich der Lauf des Schicksals dreht:  
  
Der Waldelb half ihr in der Not,  
als sie sich fand vom Tod bedroht,  
er selbst wurd' schließlich auch verletzt,  
drum wurd' sie von seinem Blut benetzt.  
  
Daraufhin kann sie nicht mehr,  
die stimme gibt es nicht mehr her –  
uns Boyar ganz nach seiner Art  
schimpft und flucht sich hart in Fahrt.  
  
Die Fehde wird sogleich beendet  
und Elrond sich an Boyar wendet:  
„Seid ihr nun Gast in meinem Haus?"  
spricht der Elbenfürst frei raus.  
  
Derweil kippt Ayla gar nicht munter  
einen garstigen Trunk von Elrond runter.  
Ihr Gesicht spricht dabei Bände  
(und sie ballt entsetzt die Hände).  
  
Der Saft hilft ihr in schneller Weise:  
Sie zetert los wie eine Meise.  
Boyar soll ihr unterbreiten  
seine Kriegskunst-Fähigkeiten.  
  
„30 Reiter und ein Bote...  
Das zeugt vom Verstand wie bei 'nem Brote  
du bist ja echt bekloppt geworden ...!"  
beginnt sie heftigst ihn einzunorden.  
  
.oO( Mir sind da ähnliche bekannt  
Cialis und Moranuen genannt ...  
die waren ziemlich ähnlich drauf  
und machten so 'nen Mist zu Hauf...) *augenverdreh*  
  
Boyar wird Ziel eines Trinkgefäßes  
(Treffer unterhalb des Gesäßes).  
Die Schildmeisterin rüffelt von ganzem Herzen,  
ihr Paladin schaut, als hätt' er Schmerzen.  
  
„Die Beobachter haben es verboten",  
versucht er die Lage auszuloten.  
Nun mischt sich auch noch Haldir ein  
und wirft mit kühler Stimme ein:  
  
„Ein Elb würd' niemals – er wird unterbrochen,  
denn Ayla ist wie angestochen:  
„Hätt' ich ihn nicht gestoppt, ging's Euch jetzt schlecht,  
auf Euren Tod habe ich das ältere Recht!"  
  
Der Waldelb lächelt arrogant:  
„Euch besiegt ich mit gebundener Hand!"  
Elrond wird das jetzt zuviel  
und unterbricht das Kinderspiel.  
  
Er sorgt dafür, dass sie sich betragen  
und sich die Schädel nicht einschlagen...  
.oO(Das wäre ja wohl auch gelacht...  
'ne Arenaii-gegen-Elben-Schlacht...)  
  
Vorsichtig wirft Boyar ein:  
„Alsbald wird Temlars Ankunft sein...  
doch der Alte nutzt äußerst gern  
der Waldelben Gastfreundschaft in der Fern..."  
  
Vieles gilt mit ihm zu besprechen...  
Elrond beschließt kurzerhand aufzubrechen,  
dem greisen Mann entgegenzureiten  
und selben einen Empfang zu bereiten.  
  
Doch eigentlich ist der Hauptgedanke:  
„Wie entrinn ich dem Gezanke???"  
Und er nimmt Ithilion mit  
auf seinen ersten Proberitt.  
  
Gleich hinter des Mithris Fluten  
ist das Gefolge zu vermuten,  
mit dem der Träumedeuter reist  
und ihm Sicherheit verheißt.  
  
Der Alte sieht dem Noldo an:  
Elrond ist ein geplagter Mann.  
Drum startet er ganz frank und frei  
mit interessierter Plauderei.  
  
Elrond ist ganz überrascht,  
dass der Alte so viel tratscht.  
Artig leistet er Bericht  
von der Blut-zu-Blut-Geschicht.  
  
Und im Gespräch von Mann zu Mann  
beruhigt der Alte Elrond dann,  
dass alles Sinn und Ordnung hatte,  
was durch die Zeiten ging vonstatten.  
  
Jedoch das, was kommen wird,  
macht auch Temlar sehr verwirrt.  
Und er zuckt die Schultern nur,  
„...das ist der Vorhersehung Natur..."  
  
Und was ihm ernstlich Sorgen macht  
ist wahrlich nicht die Waffenmacht,  
sondern eher – er seufzt mal breit –  
die Frage der Zusammenarbeit.  
  
Die Elben kann man motivieren,  
mit den Arenaii das Schwert zu führen.  
Letztere, man kennt's ja schon,  
sind wahrlich kein Muster für Kooperation.  
  
Die beiden Greise kommen dann  
in Sichtweite von Gildanna an.  
Und sie bemerken ziemlich schnell  
die Aufbruchsstimmung der Gesell'n.  
  
Das macht vor allem Ayla sichtbar,  
die beim Vorbereiten wohl nicht im Licht war,  
denn ihren Schopf ziert einfach nur  
'ne funktionale Punkfrisur.  
  
Nach ein wenig Konversation  
(sprich: Ayla schimpft mit genervten Ton)  
wird den umstehenden unterbreitet  
die Pläne, die sie vorbereitet.  
  
Sie selber geht nach Arengard  
wo man schon ihrer Ankunft harrt  
und Boyars Trupp aus Racheschergen  
erkundet der Insel Tal und Berge.  
  
In jede Richtung zieht 'ne Gruppe  
und je ein Elb pro Spähertruppe –  
natürlich – ja, ihr ahnt es schon –  
bleibt das nicht ohne Diskussion.  
  
Denn Elrond, der ja so gescheit,  
will fördern die Zusammenarbeit  
... und der größten Arenaii-Reih'  
gibt er gleich ZWEI Elben dabei.  
  
Zum Schutze des inseleignen Gestüts  
wandern sie los erhitzten Gemüts.  
Und die Schildmeisterin mit ihren Mannen  
macht sich nach Arengard von dannen.  
  
Derweil macht sich Arengard  
tüchtig für 'nen Kampf parat.  
Die Stadt ist Ziel dabei  
der auswärtigen Arenaii.  
  
Und dichter Nebel ist gezogen  
über der Zwischensee stetige Wogen.  
Die Laute von See und Wind sind verstummt,  
die Insel völlig eingemummt.  
  
Und jeder, auch die Allerdümmsten,  
rechnen mit dem Allerschlimmsten.  
Und nicht nur Arengard ist gespannt,  
auch in Bremdal wird gerannt.  
  
So teilt die Herrin der Inselrosse  
die Pferde in Gruppen von 100 Zossen (verzeih' Mystic)  
und Trächtigen und Stuten mit Kind  
sicherer in den Hügeln sind.  
  
So ziehen fast alle Arenaii  
zu ihrer Stadt am Elbenkai  
vom Schicksalsnebel eingehüllt  
und mit Kämpfern angefüllt.  
  
Die Insel selbst ist auf dem Pfade  
an schicksalsträchtige Gestade.  
Und das Eiland reist bequem  
mim Valar-Navigationssystem.  
  
Die Ankunft dort ist vielleicht schon morgen,  
drum macht sich Ayla ernsthaft Sorgen.  
.oO(Ne Mauer als Verteidigung  
empfand Vater als Beleidigung...)  
  
Sie ist nun ne gefragte Frau,  
kennt Arengard ja sehr ganau.  
Hier kann sie vollauf sich entfalten  
ohne langhaarige Gestalten.  
  
Und just das wird von ihr erwartet,  
bevor noch das Spektakel startet.  
Und mit strategischem Verstand  
organisiert sie den Bürgerbestand.  
  
An ihrer Seite weilt Andoris  
- worüber sie nicht wirklich froh ist.  
Nervt sie mit „Wie"und auch „Warum"  
(tja, wer nicht fragt, bleibt ewig dumm...).  
  
Und wie sie da noch diskutieren  
beginnt am Strand es zu passieren.  
Übers Außenland schallt schriller Lärm  
der geht durch Ohren , Hirn und Gedärm.  
  
Bestimmt schickt dann die Arenai  
Andoris in die „Wallachei".  
Der soll nämlich unbedingt  
zu Haldir laufen – und zwar geschwind.  
  
Ihre Bitte wird unterstrichen,  
denn grad kommt Lemna angeschlichen.  
Die ist wie Ayla Kriegerin  
- mit Andoris soll sie nach Ithuris ziehn.  
  
Derweil lärmts weiter von der Küste.  
(Vom dem Geschöpf man gern mehr wüsste)  
Doch nicht nur des Untiers Keiferei,  
nein, auch Brandung ist dabei.  
  
Doch Brandung gibt's auf Arenor nicht.  
Die Strandlinie hat ein flaches Gesicht.  
Nebenbei bringt Boyar Kunde,  
dass die Untiere ziehn nur vorm Hafen die Runde.  
  
Und man nutzt die Wartezeit:  
Die Arenaii-Krieger stehn aufgereiht  
am Strand und harren gespannt der Dinge  
die wohl ihr Zielort mit sich bringe.  
  
Erstmals in der Arenaii Leben  
sind Kameraden im Kampf zugegen.  
Und nach einem Moment der Stille  
offenbart sich des Schicksals Wille.  
  
Er zeigt sich aggressiv und hässlich  
durch Kreaturen, die wirklich grässlich.  
Ne Horde riesengroßer Schnecken  
besudelt schleimig das Hafenbecken.  
  
(Der einzig wahre Schleimgfleckstopper  
ist später wohl nur Meister Proper.)  
Ayla ruft zum Angriff dann  
und Bogenschützen greifen an.  
  
Nur Augentreffer sind erfolgreich  
(der Rest vom Körper ist nur begrenzt weich).  
Doch bald schon ist die Schneckenschar  
für die Schützen viel zu nah.  
  
Als 5 der Viecher sind erlegen  
machen andre sich verwegen  
über den Kadaver her  
und immer weitere kommen vom Meer.  
  
Bei kurzer Entfernung die Bogenschützen  
bekanntlich ziemlich wenig nützen.  
Auf Aylas Befehl ziehn sie sich Stück für Stück  
auf Arengards Dachfirste zurück.  
  
Doch Ayla selbst befiehlt nicht nur,  
sie kämpft auch gegen die Kreatur.  
Vor allem wenn das Vieh ungerührt  
sich nen Arenaii zum Schlunde führt.  
  
Vergebens sind hier konventionelle Waffen,  
Ayla hält Ausschau nach Weinkaraffen.  
Doch weil hier keine so rumstehn,  
muss es mit ner Fackel gehen.  
  
Es verteilt sich das Pulver der Fackel  
auf dem Meeresschneckennacken.  
Und das Vieh, das brennt wie Zunder  
von oben bis zum Schlund hinunter.  
  
Die Arenaii sind hier die Sieger,  
Ayla rettet ihren Krieger.  
Doch die Tat wird zur Methode  
und gereicht dem Feind zum Tode.  
  
Denn Flammen sind die einzige Waffe  
- viel besser als die Weinkaraffe –  
mit der die Kreaturen weichen  
und Arengard niemals erreichen.  
  
Der erste Kampf ist dann bestanden  
als die Wesen meerwärts verschwanden.  
Und bei den Resten vom Gefecht  
wird den Arenaii schlecht.  
  
Drum kommt auch mit nur wenig Wonne  
ne kopfbetuchte Putzkolonne.  
(Und ähnlich wie bei der Loveparade  
sie vor nem Haufen Unrat steht)  
  
Es wird dann ohne viel Palaver  
ins Meer entsorgt der Stinkkadaver.  
Derweil an der Soldatenfront  
sich keiner im Schein des Sieges sonnt.  
  
Denn Boyar ganz nach seiner Art  
kommentiert sich grad in Fahrt  
und diskutiert mit Ayla zünftig  
wie man denn so vorgeht künftig.  
  
Und Ayla hat natürlich Plan  
was gegen die Viecher wird getan.  
Doch etwas kommt mit mehr Sorge daher:  
Was liegt hinterm nebelverhangenen Meer?  
  
Selben Nebel durchdringt alsbald  
eine weiße Vogelgestalt.  
Dieser die beiden Krieger mustert  
während er sein Gefieder aufplustert.  
  
Boyar ist das nicht geheuer  
und aus Ermangelung an Feuer  
greift zum Bogen er automatisch –  
Ayla stoppt ihn undramatisch.  
  
Boyar findet den Vogel wohlgeraten  
für nen kapitalen Braten.  
Den Blick zu den Kadavern schweifend  
findet sie Gebratenes nicht allzu ergreifend.  
  
(Selbst zu Elronds berühmten Fritten  
lässt sie erstmal sich nicht bitten.  
Und deshalb herrscht ein stiller Friede  
über Elronds Frittenschmiede)  
  
Es gilt den Elben noch zu berichten  
der ersten Schicksalsschlacht Geschichten.  
Doch das Wort will sein gewählt,  
das man dem Elbenvolk erzählt.  
  
Denn wichtig ist, denkt Ayla versonnen  
dass sie uns nicht zur Hilfe kommen.  
Ach, was wär das Leben schön  
hätt nie ein Elb Arenor gesehen... *hachsag*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@ Zita  
Ich hoffe, dass Erscheinungsbild des Textes ist nun besser (was  
genau ließ dich eigentlich fast erblinden ???)  
Dank dir noch mal für deine Mails, ich bin jetzt auch für die  
anonymen Reviews offen *yayme*  
  
Ach ja, vergessen wir den Leggi-Burger,  
ich steh mehr auf seinen Vater, den CURRY-KING (aus dem  
Düsterwaldschen Kühlregal)  
*othunmikrowelleanschmeiß*  
  
@ Mystic  
SIE TUN ES IN ECHT !!! ... also in Todesmanier vom Talan hübben  
*kräftignick* (toter als tot geht ja nicht) ... ob nun zum  
Haarewaschen (fönen, legen, Strähnchen machen, Kriegerzöpfe  
machen...) oder zum Macarena-Tanzen (wahlweise auch Head-Bangen).  
Und wenn sie so richtig gute Laune haben (was ab und an auch mal  
vorkommen soll) machen die Elbenjungs auch mal Weitstrullen ins  
Gebüsch *alterbrauchausdem2.zeitalter*  
  
Die Idee mit der Selbsthilfegruppe ist richtig prima... geradezu  
steinstark *g* Es wird dann Happenings geben wie „Middelearth  
meets Flintstones", Begriffe wie steinalt bekommen auf einmal  
eine völlig neue Dimension und bei „Marmor, Stein und Eisen  
bricht..."denke ich ab sofort immer an Arenor (siehe Überschrift)  
.oO( der Stein trügt ... mehr Stein als Sein ... Stein oder nicht  
Stein... stetes Klopfen höhlt den Stein... Bärteverkauf für ne  
Steinigung...) *oha* ... genug davon ... ich muss noch `nen Marmor- und  
`nen Sandkuchen backen...  
(Nein, ich bin nicht STONED ... $-) )  
  
Aber ‚mal ne andere Frage... DU? ... hast `ne Zelle auf SEINEM Talan  
??? *ui* na ja, die einen nennen es Zelle, die anderen das  
privateste SM-Studio der Welt *g*  
  
@ Shelley  
*ui* ... noch jemand, der mitliest :o)  
Prima, wenn's dir gefällt. Mal schauen, ob ich dich auch  
weiterhin bei der *nichtvorhandenen* Stange halten kann ;o) Ich  
werde mich anstrengen...  
  
@ Da`bu the Kid  
Atmen beim Lachflash nicht vergessen !!!  
Der Elbenlord macht nämlich gerade Notdienst auf so `ner Insel  
irgendwo zwischen Mittelerde und Valinor und ist daher nicht  
abkömmlich, um dich zu reanimieren ;o)  
...Belämmerung ist übrigens guuut ;o) *schmunzel*  
  
@ Amélie  
Ich glaube, unsere Lieblingselben und –arenaii sind selbst auch  
nicht so bewandert mit Luftrüsseltröte und Süßkrambombardement.  
Aber schöne Vorstellung eigentlich: Alle ziehen mit lustigen  
Papphütchen von Gildanna über Ithuris bis Arengard und allen  
voran der Präsident vom Karnelvalsverein Arenor Rotweiß  
*warumdenkeichjetztanfritten* Elrond in seinem hohen Wagen, der  
Konfetti und Kamelle 'raushaut...  
..und Haldir mit Zöpfchen und kurzem Faltenröckchen und lustigem  
Dreispitz macht uns das Tanzmariechen *hachsag*  
...okay okay, ich geh ja schon zu meinem Therapeuten *lach* ;o)  
  
P.S.:  
diese Sache mit den Reim-Challenges scheint irgendwie anzukommen...  
ich glaube, so was in der Art werde ich jetzt regelmäßig machen.  
Die Herausforderung für dieses Kapitel lautet:  
  
Welcher deutsche Liedtitel passt zu dem 5. Kapitel von Zitas  
Arenor ??? 


End file.
